


A Desired Surprise

by jagdoc09



Series: Growing Up with the Gods [14]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Hymn makes a small cameo, I've been building up to this for months in my head, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagdoc09/pseuds/jagdoc09
Summary: Orpheus is turning 12!!! With most of his gods and goddesses, all gathered for this occasion, one must wonder what presents are going to be given. And why do Lady Persphone and Mr. Hades have such big smiles?
Relationships: Hades & Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown), Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown), Orpheus & Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: Growing Up with the Gods [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560940
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	A Desired Surprise

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hadestown belongs to Anaïs Mitchell. Myth elements belong to their stories. This is just for fun.

_ Italics-inner thoughts _

Regular-normal story

" "-Speech 

Ok folks, so this is a time jump. Our wonderful Orpheus is turning 12. Still himself, but a little older, and a lot better at his music. Part of this story is going to be in flashback, so keep an eye out for that, I’m going to be sure to mark where it starts and stops. Also, I am going off of the equinox and solstice days for me which is March 21 for the spring solstice which makes Orpheus a late March baby. So this is taking place on March 22 by our calendar. 

* * *

“Lady Persephone! Mr. Hades! Hi!” shouted Orpheus running up to his favorite couple. Hymn was running alongside him, all three tongues out and panting. Orpheus smiles. He loves it when both of them come up for his birthday. 

“Good afternoon musician. How is the songwriting going?” asked Persephone with a smile on her face. 

“It’s going well. Mr. Hermes helped me learn some new chords over the winter. Now I just have to figure out how to put them into my songs. Hymn sings along with me now, all the time. Mr. Hermes doesn’t love that.” 

Shaking his head Hades laughs. “No, I don’t think Hermes would like that. But Hymn is a hellhound and they bark. It’s good practice for him. He’s gonna need that voice of his when he’s fully grown.” 

Eyes big Orpheus turns, “you mean he’s gonna get bigger? But he already takes up most of the bed! Guess I will have to make that dog house for him.” 

“I’m afraid so kiddo. Now let's get inside. Who else is here kiddo?” 

“Well Lady Persephone, Lady Hestia is here, and Lady Demeter. And Mr. Hermes of course. Um...Lady Hecate sent a present up and so did a few others from the underworld. But both Lady Hestia and Lady Demeter are here! Come on..everyone’s in the bar!” 

“Many happy birthday my boy! Now time for presents. Who wants to go first?” 

Hestia smiled, “I will.” Leaning over she hands her present to Orpheus. “Here you go.” 

Smiling Orpheus opens it… “A new scarf! Thank you, Lady Hestia!! It’s my favorite color. Hymn accidentally got to my old one. It's his chew toy right now.” 

“I know. Mr. Hermes told me. Now you let me know if you need anything else made ok?” 

“Yes ma’am. I will.”

Sharing a secret smile Hades and Persphone hand Orpheus a box. “This is from both of us musician. But it’s a two-part gift. Go ahead and open that part.” 

At the words two-part gift, Hermes turns pale. The last time it was something like this he ended up with a hellhound puppy. 

“Sister mine please tell me it's not alive.” 

“It's not. Relax.” Persephone smiles at Hermes. Then she grabs Hades' hand and holds on tight. Bringing up to his lips, Hades kisses it while watching Orpheus open his present. 

“A music notebook! And new pens and ink and everything I need to write a song. Thank you! But what’s the second part?” 

Hades leans over and beckons Orpheus over. While Hades whispers in Orpheus’s ear, Persephone remembers a normal day a couple of weeks ago.  _ Well, it started as a normal day she thought. It certainly didn’t end that way.  _

**_\--Flashback--_ **

Early March, two weeks until the spring equinox. 

“Seph please go see Hecate. You have been ill almost every morning since right after the solstice. We don’t have that much time until you go back above. Please, my queen. Go see Hecate.” 

Looking at Hades, Seph nods. “Ok lover, I’ll go see Hecate. I”m telling you it’s not going to be anything big. Just a bug from watching Orpheus the other week.” 

Hades sighs. “If that’s it, my love, I will beg for your forgiveness. In any method you want.” 

“Any method?” 

“Any method. Now, please go see her.”

“Fine.”

...Later that day at Hecate’s home…

“I really do appreciate you doing this Hecate. I”m sure it’s nothing. Orpheus had a cold the last time I watched him. I”m sure he just shared it with me. Hades is just fussing.” 

“Um..actually my queen. You owe the king an apology.”

“What?! I feel fine now Hecate.”

“I understand my queen, but listen…”

...that night in their bedroom…

“So my queen, how should I beg for your forgiveness?”

“Actually husband, I need to ask you for that. You were right, there is something. Keep calm my king. This...this is a good something. Something we’ve been waiting for and wanting since the earth was young. Hades…” 

**_\--End Flashback--_ **

“REALLY?!?!?! Are you sure?” 

With a smile the size of the river Styx, Persephone nods. With a tilt of her head, she motions to the others who are watching. “Go ahead, sweetheart. Tell them what Mr. Hades just told you. It’s ok.” 

Turning around Orpheus yells out for all to hear, “I’M GETTING A COUSIN!! LADY PERSEPHONE'S HAVING A BABY!!! AND I GET TO WRITE THEM A SONG!!” 

Hestia breaks out into a smile, already thinking of everything she can make for the baby and for Persphone to help her through the spring and summer months. Demeter and Hermes go pale. Turning around Hermes goes to the bar and grabs a couple of bottles. “Here you go, Demeter. You look like you need it. Styx knows this is going to be a long spring and summer. Cheers.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame and I have been thinking about this one for months. I do plan on going back and filling in some of the time jump, but that's going to take awhile. The next few stories will almost certainly be about this kid and his big cousin Orpheus and the gods they call family.


End file.
